


Iolite Blood

by TheGreatNPowerfulNeal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatNPowerfulNeal/pseuds/TheGreatNPowerfulNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is The Great N Powerful Neal's Great and Powerful Buffy Rewrite: Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iolite Blood

Cigarette dangling from his lips, Spike idled through the corner market. He needed it to clear out so he could rob the place, but there were three teenagers chatting up the counter girl, failing to elicit even a single sign of returned affection. He didn't want casualties and the more people around the likelihood of someone getting hurt rose. The last time he'd been in town saw him run out by a mob for the death of a kid that wasn't his fault, he didn't want to risk a repeat performance. If this weren't the Hellmouth he'd avoid the city altogether. He had to make sure the Master was still stuck. 

Spike was about to give up on this store as a quick source of cash when the bell on the door chimed and he felt this wave of power. Knocked him back a few steps. The origin of the power wave nearly knocked him back as well. A tiny slip of a girl, around twelve, with auburn hair and clothes that she wished looked cool but spoke volumes about her conservative nature or parents.

He watched her pick out the basics, eggs, bread, and whatnot before she let the cashier add it up and put it on a tab. Robbery forgotten, Spike followed the girl out of the store. "Need help with that?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. But thank you."

"Then can you help me?"

"With what?"

"You have really pretty nails, and I'm shat at painting mine. Help a bloke out?"

"What's your name spiky blond guy?" She shot him an amused look.

"Funny enough my nickname is Spike. Real name's William." He grabbed one of her bags. "Let me be a gentleman. I don't get much practice with that these days."

"I'm Willow and I'll show you the best way to paint your nails."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

3 years later

The alarm went off shrill and cringe-inducing until Buffy smacked it without looking and it fell on the floor. While the beeping stopped, Buffy's mom started. Buffy yelled back, "I'm awake." She had a room full of boxes and no idea where to put anything. Or where anything was so she could get ready for school. But ready she got followed by an earful of her mother lecturing her about not getting kicked out of school.

The morning rushed by for Buffy, a lot of classes but no books may things rather difficult. Cordelia took it upon herself to show Buffy where she could get books of her very own. The library was filled with rich woods and beautiful tile. It was unfortunate that the librarian was her new watcher. Just as she thought she was done with them, they pop back up.

According to everyone, the person to see about getting caught up in classes was Willow Rosenberg. Also according to everyone, the person to avoid because she was scary was Willow Rosenberg. The good news being that Buffy was a slayer and not afraid of much of anything. So she sought Willow, finding her in the library she'd fled.

"Miss Summers, I'm glad you returned. I took it upon myself to gather books for your classes." Mr. Giles showed her a stack of books on the counter.

"Ah, thanks, but I was looking for Willow Rosenberg."

A stunning but punk redhead with dreads came out of the book cage. "I'm Willow. What do you need?"

"I heard you could get me caught up in classes since I just started today."

"Do you have a free?" Willow sets some more books on Buffy's stack.

"Yeah, sixth."

"I'll meet you here." Willow turned to Giles. "That's it for the list you gave me. Check you later."

"Is it true she's the smartest person in the school?" Buffy asked as she watched Willow leave.

"She is. She could graduate now if she wanted, but she said she has a reason to still be here. Lord knows what that may be." Giles polished his classes.

Buffy was about to leave herself when Cordelia came in excited. "Gym's canceled due to the extreme dead guy in a locker."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Buffy scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. She didn't like being new when she was used to having all the friends. In LA she never wanted for company, always surrounded, always adored. Or that's how it was before she found out she was the slayer. Now her life sucked beyond the telling of it. And even worse, she just waved back at somebody who was not waving at her.

As she scurried away in embarrassment, Buffy plow right into Willow and her date. Maybe not her date, the guy looked way older. "Willow hi! Who's your friend?"

"Spike, meet Buffy."

White spiky hair and a choker chain adorned Willow's friend Spike, who remained uninterested in Buffy at all. Willow rolled her eyes and smacked the back of her hand against his chest. "Don't mind him. He gets grouchy when he doesn't eat."

"Well the sallow thing works for him."

This time Spike was one to roll his eyes. He whispered something in Willow's ear. She whispered back, and he left. "This place is kinda dead. Wanna motor?"

As if hearing the word dead made her aware more than she already was that there were vampires in the club, she went on high alert. "I think I should stay here. I mean I just got here and everything."

"Suit yourself. I've got dinner plans." Willow surprised Buffy by licking her cheek. "And while you might be tasty I need something a little more filling."

Willow's saliva had been warm, so Buffy knew she wasn't a vampire. She was just creepy. When Buffy turned away from Willows retreating back, she ran into someone else. "Tonight's my night to be a klutz. Sorry."

The blonde girl Buffy had bumped into smiled. "No worries, you can bump into me any time."

Under her breath, Buffy said, "Do I give out gay vibes?" This wasn't a problem even if it was a surprise. Most people mistook her for straight. She even had mistaken herself for straight until after the disaster that was Pike. The first boy she even considered letting past smooching, and she suddenly realized all the awkwardness she ever felt around any guy wasn't nerves. They were grossed out feelings.

"I'm Darla, and you are?"


End file.
